Batman and Catwoman Vrs The Riddler
by Black Angels13
Summary: Batman and Catwoman now are in a crumbling Arkham City, soon, everyone will be transported to the Asylum again. But now, the Riddler is back, finished with losing to Batman, he now intends to take over all of Arkham City, now with other villains who did not play a role before, Catwoman and Batman team up to take them all down.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a weird category for me to try, so don't blame me if it's really bad._

**The Riddler Is Better Than You**

**Chapter One**

**Catwoman's Pov**

So, it seems that things are going back to normal, or at the very least by the standards of Gotham. But tall, brooding, and handsome Batman has become even more solitary than usual, and I got a new apartment since my old one was blown apart.

Arkham City is falling apart, Strange is dead, Joker is dead, and all the thugs don't know what to do or what side to pick when it comes to violence. Ever since Joker died…B-man's been just emotionless, in one week Arkham Asylum will be back when all the paper work has been done.

I read my new magazine; this place is bad, even in the eyes in the public.

"_In the words of dozens of randomly interviewed citizens of Gotham, Arkham City's very existence seems to be an obscenity. More and more does Arkham Crumble with TYGER guards keeping the inmates who grow more and more restless at bay." rants Vicki Vale._

Please. What a load of-

The door burst down as I turned around. Henchmen wearing green clothing ran to grab me as I backed up.

"Crap." I said.

"Hello Ms. Kyle. Nice to see you and all, now, let's cut the formalities and cut straight to business. Batman has humiliated me or the last time!" someone said.

It was Riddler, but he was talking through a green phone on video chat that one of the thugs was holding. His glasses cracked, bruised and his bowler hat battered along with his green suit. Even his cane was scratched and cracked in some places.

"Now it's over for Batman, and it begins for me. Thugs have agreed to side with me as their only way of living. Once I finish this, they'll all get a piece of any bank account they wish. I can have access to the codes in a matter of hours. I can even wipe the criminal records making their being on the streets legal. But that's not even my full plan. My full plan begins with you Ms. Kyle. You and the Batman." he said.

He pointed at me.

"Get her." he said.

The thugs charged at me, ready to take me hostage.

"Not this time." I said pulling out my caltrops and scattering them on the floor.

As the henchmen tripped and fell over the sharp tacks, I jumped from body to body and made it to my apartment window.

"See you soon Eddie." I said jumping out of the window and out into the Arkham City streets.

**Batman's Pov**

I looked at the northern side of Arkham from the church tower, somethi8ng bad was happening with Catwoman's apartment. I scanned the area and found that multiple goons were left there bleeding from caltrops, definitely Catwoman's handy work.

I grabbed one of the thugs on the ground.

"What happened? Who are you working for?" I asked.

"It's Riddler OK? He got us all to side with him in exchange for bank account money that he could jack. He wanted us to get Catwoman and bring her to Riddler." he said as I tightened my grip on his throat.

"Where's Riddler then?" I asked.

"I don't know! He said that we could call him on this phone when we captured her!" he answered getting out a green phone.

I grabbed it.

"Your help is much appreciated." I said knocking him unconscious.

I turned on the phone and clicked the Skype button. Riddler appeared on the screen.

"Oh, you again, I didn't expect to see you so soon Dark Knight. But none the less, I have Catwoman now. She's all mine and I reuse to give her the means of freedom. So I now I've given you a much more challenging task. I studied your gadgets from before. Now I hope that you can defeat me with an even more precious life on the line." he said smiling.

"Now, here's a riddle. If I eat I'm fine. If I drink I die, what am I? Enjoy your adventure while I kill Catwoman slowly if you fail." Riddler said as the screen went black.

I leaped out of the window and headed to the industrial district.

_Fire, the smock stacks in the steel mill._

**Catwoman's Pov**

I headed to the museum. There's only one way I can escape Riddler, since he practically runs Arkham City, I have to leave Arkham City. The vault is an easy way out that I left behind. Even the TYGER operatives left the vault behind.

But I had to be careful who I chose as my partner.

_Penguin is down. Two face, no way. Bane is trapped. Joker is dead. Harley's too stupid. Ivy hates me. Freeze…he'd do anything to save his wife, but he's on rather solid ice with Batman. Deadshot had perfect aim, but he's too unstable. Calendar Man could help as well, he got out of the courthouse. Croc could rip a hole through the treasury. Black Mask…he'd be willing to do anything to get out of Arkham. And as for Hatter…a perfect candidate for getting past TYGER guards with his mind control, but too crazy and he'd probably take me as the Cheshire Cat. And then there's that Identity Thief Hush, he's been trying to get out of Arkham since Joker died, but then again he doesn't want help probably, he's just skin me after we got out._

So I had my choices. Calendar Man, Croc, and Black mask.

I chose one that would be most useful for opening the vault door; Croc.

So I went to the sewers, Batman won't be here for a while. And so it's my turn to play.

I went down into the sewers, I'd find Croc in no time with the extra supply of canned meat I stole from some thugs outside my new apartment, and I took out a can after I went and found Croc's bed. As cozy as it was, I rather preferred watching and waiting for Croc to appear from a far distance.

I scurried away after dumping all that raw meat on Crocs meat.

After a few minutes of hearing thumps from afar, I was ready to give up. Croc wasn't going to just- Croc came rushing through the sewer water and went to the mattress.

"Who put this here?" he said his voice deep, bloodthirsty and malicious.

"That'd be me." I said stepping out of the shadows, a good distance away from him, enough to have a good distance apart if he decided to chase me.

"Catwoman, the next time you try and make me an offering, I prefer live people." he said eating the meat whole.

"Dually noted, anyway, it was a peace offering Croc. If you're willing to make a deal, we can both get out of Arkham. Easy as it is, all you have to do is tearing through the vault door and we can get in easily. Then there's a door just right there. Then we're home free, what do you say?" I said smiling, grabbing a piece of equipment I stole from Penguin that I fixed up, a mini bomb that I called a Cat Grenade.

"Why should I even help you? Why can't I just go in the vault myself?" he said walking towards me.

I held my ground and pulled out the grenade.

"I wonder if you miss your asylum days Croc. That shock collar didn't come off easy did it? Well I can simulate the experience, but really you need me because of this." I said pulling out with my other hand a TYGER security clearance card.

"Without this, the emergency shut off sequence will activate, and I'm the only one who knows the exact numbers that the card goes with. The last chance of escape will be destroyed, and I'm sure once you're back in the asylum they'll make a brand new collar for you." I said smiling.

Croc stood there for a while, judging me.

"Fine then, we'll go together." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman and Catwoman Vs the Riddler **

**Chapter Two **

**Batman's Pov**

I arrived at the Steel Mill soon, Riddler was different now. Somehow he was…demented. The look in his eye had changed, from a solid form of his old self, puzzling and challenging, to a new form, evil, cruel and willing to win in any way possible.

Now, as I reached the Steel Mill, I realized I was right. Green questions marks riddled the smokestacks; the furnace was turned down so I could get back inside.

As I climbed to the top, below me the black room was completely scarce of fire anywhere. The lava tat had once been there was hardened, and now Riddler's technology was everywhere. A large computer was set in front of me, attached to it were wires that stretched all around the room, even some to the doors.

The phone that Riddler gave me turned on. Riddler appeared before me, eyes hungry now, for the satisfaction he had been starved from for too long.

"Hello, _Dark Knight_. I see that you have figured out my childish Riddle. Consider that the last piece of evidence that I will leave of my past and foolish self." Riddler said as above me, metal doors trapped the smokestacks.

"I thought you were smarter than this. Pathetic truly, I, now thanks too my surveillance tapes I made to record your gadgets, I see what kind of things you posses. So tell me Dark Knight, is there a gadget that can blow out fire? I guess you'll just have to stick with your lungs." he said smiling.

The computer turned on, it flashed and before me was a map of the Steel Mill, and the smokestack was riddled with red canister insignias. The red canister s glowed red and flashed on the map.

Soon the lights in the smokestacks turned on and revealed captives tied to the support beams and oil canisters as well, bolted to the floors and connected to the computer with wires as well.

"I guess you'll die with the scum you try to protect. These fools still hesitated to join me. A deadly mistake." he said.

The oil canisters then leaked, the oil from them started making puddles of black thick ooze on the floor. Soon the puddles grew and enveloped the floor, and then the oil rose as the thugs struggled to break free of the metal wires that bound them to the beams.

There had to be a way out.

I checked the vents, sealed shut. I checked the doors, they were barred. I even tried the top of the smokestacks, sealed shut as well. Then I tried the computer and tried to hack it.

It wouldn't stop leaking the oil.

"Yes Batman, struggle and tug at your deathtrap, it will only make it more certain that your demise will occur. Tell me Dark Knight, how do you like your Bat? Fried or cooked?" he said laughing hysterically.

The computer beeped and then a lighter connected to a lighter turned on, then the lighter dropped to the floor.

**Catwoman's Pov**

I heard a loud explosion as I walked through the ripped open safe door. It didn't matter; I was getting out of Arkham City.

With Croc behind me, I stepped up to the computers system, I punched in the card number, and then I swiped the card. The TYGER security locks were off, I could get into Gotham now…

Then the screen went green, a purple question mark in the center.

"Hello Catwoman. I suppose that now you have had your fun, you can sit out for a while now. You see, I now want you for what I need to do to finish Batman. With him gone, my full plan will begin in full. Enjoy your time in the sewer kitty cat." he said as the video cut black and I was knocked unconscious.

I woke up in the sewer. It smelled of garbage and pure filth, disgusting rotting flesh filled my nose and nearly made me vomit. I stood and looked around; this sewer was old, even by the standards of Arkham City. It was probably built during the times of Wonder City.

I saw that I was on a piece of rock by the sewage water that was still above the surface. I was without my weapons as well, but I looked up and saw my chance, the grates above the sewers.

I climbed up and crawled along the ceiling, using my claws to stick to the metal grates. Soon I saw a manhole. I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.

"So…you actually thought you could get away with leaving Arkham City then? A poor and stupid mistake that will end up costing you your life." said a deep voice, it was Croc.

I was screwed.

I jumped down to the cement block below. Then I looked at the water and put on my goggles, I still had those at least. Croc was no where to be seen.

"I like the hunt Catwoman, so I'll hunt you down and eat you whole once you come my way." he said laughing, he was bloodthirsty alright.

I need to find my gadgets fast. Not until I had them could I actually face Croc. So I walked around the sewer, it seemed endless as I moved, waiting for Croc to pounce and kill me.

I finally found my things at Croc's bed, my whip, my bolas, and my caltrops. But not my electric grenades. Croc probably destroyed them.

Then Croc came, he climbed the metal railing and tried to eat me as I jumped away from the bedroom. As I jumped away from Croc I wrapped my whip around his head and pulled him down with me. Croc's head banged against the concrete.

As Croc tried getting up I looked at his waist, my electric grenades were there. I grabbed them and set one off and dropped it on Croc's body. He was electrocuted and fell to the ground, shocked.

I then climbed on his chest and held another grenade to his head.

"Where's Riddler?" I asked.


End file.
